Cousin Love
by Keiko Yuu
Summary: "Kau keterlaluan...," lanjutnya dengan air yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kuroha terdiam dan seolah sadar akan ucapannya saat melihat air mata yang jatuh di pipi Konoha untuk pertama kalinya dan parahnya lagi, penyebab jatuhnya air mata itu adalah dirinya sendiri, kekasih juga saudara Konoha. Oneshot KUROxKONO. Yaoi/BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't read;)


Ahhh, akhirnya ff request Ameshiro Kaitsune-sensei selesai juga X3

Yuu-chan bikin tambahan di anggota Mekakushi Dan! Semoga ga ada yang keberatan yah=w="

Enjoy my first fanfic in this fandom, minna-san XD

Kagerou Project (c) Shinzen no Teki-P

* * *

"Ah libur musim panas dimulai besok ya… Aku harus mulai mencari pacar sepertinya hahahaha," ujar anak perempuan itu pada teman-temannya yang lain. "Hei tidakkah kau berpikir Konoha-senpai itu lucu?,"

"Iya aku juga sangat suka melihatnya," jawab temannya menimpali

"Bukankah ekspresinya selalu datar? Apa yang menarik dari orang seperti itu?," balas temannya yang lain sedikit ragu

"Walaupun dia selalu memasang ekspresi datar tapi aura yang muncul itu sangat menenangkan, membuat kau senang berada di dekatnya terus," bela anak perempuan yang lain

"Dan dia tampan!"

"Nah untuk itu aku setuju hahahahaha"

"Bukankah dia sudah punya pacar?,"

"Hmm…," ujar anak perempuan itu sambil berpikir. "Entahlah, dia selalu bersama dengan kelompoknya itu. Aku harap sih dia belum punya pacar hehehe,"

"Dasar kau ini… Hahahahaha,"

**Tanpa mereka semua sadari, dibalik tembok tempat mereka mengobrol, berdiri seseorang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas dari awal hingga akhir.**

OoO

**Matahari yang terletak tepat di atas kepala dan sengatannya yang membakar, persiapan festival, kembang api, tugas yang menumpuk, kolam renang yang selalu penuh. Libur musim panas telah tiba rupanya.**

**Di kursi taman, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih dengan ekspresi datar duduk sambil memegang sebuah novel yang terlihat cukup tebal, tidak sadar akan kedatangan orang berwajah mirip dengannya namun memiliki rambut hitam.**

"Konoha?," tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu memastikan.

"Ah, Kuroha. Konbawa," sahut laki-laki bernama Konoha tersebut.

"..takku. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini saat sore hari? Seorang diri pula," tanya Kuroha sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku suka suasana sepi seperti ini. Menenangkan," sahut Konoha masih sambil membaca novelnya.

"Kau ini..," jawab Kuroha sedikit jengkel, "Lihat ke arahku saat kau berbicara denganku" sambil menarik kepala Konoha agar terarah padanya.

"Kuroha kau..,"

"BAKANII-CHAN MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN PACARAN DI SITU? KAU TIDAK LIHAT OTOTOMU YANG TAMPAN INI KELAPARAN?"

**Spontan Kuroha melepaskan tangannya dan melihat sesosok laki-laki kecil berambut coklat yang terlihat jengkel.**

"Hibiya, kau tidak tampan, tapi shota. Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'kelaparan'? Bukankah sekarang belum jam makan malam? Dan bukankah di rumah ada kue yang bisa kau makan?," jawab Konoha sambil melihat ke arah adiknya yang masih duduk di kelas 7.

"AKU TIDAK SHOTA dan ya aku tahu ada kue di rumah,"

"Lalu?" tanya Kuroha ikut bertanya.

"Tidak enak jika makan sendirian," jawab Hibiya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menutupi wajahnya yang dipenuhi semburat berwarna merah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Hiyori untuk menemanimu?," tanya Konoha untuk menggoda adiknya walaupun tidak terlihat dalam ekspresi wajahnya.

"A-A-APA M-M-MA-MAKSUDMU H-HAH? B-B-BU-BUAT APA AKU MEMANGGIL H-HIYORI?!," jawab Hibiya histeris.

"GYAHAHAHAHA JADI KAU MALU JIKA HIYORI TAHU KAU SEMANJA INI?," tawa Kuroha meledak

"Aku tidak manja! Aho!,"

"Hai' hai', ya sudah kita kembali sekarang," ucap Konoha menyudahi pembicaraan yang sepertinya tidak akan berakhir jika tidak segera dihentikan.

**Seperti itulah keseharian mereka setiap hari, tertawa bersama, berkelahi, bahkan hingga menangis. Orang tua Konoha dan Hibiya yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan jarang pulang membuat mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu hanya begitu, mereka tetap menjalani semua bersama dengan bahagia.**

**Kuroha adalah sepupu jauh Konoha yang tinggal bersama Konoha dan adiknya, Hibiya, sejak setahun yang lalu. Wajah Kuroha dan Konoha sangat mirip bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang mengira mereka adalah saudara kembar. Namun siapa yang sangka bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih? Ya, walaupun mereka bersaudara, mereka saling mencintai dan tidak sedikit juga yang sudah mengetahui hal ini, tentu saja kecuali orang tua mereka.**

"Konoha," panggil Kuroha setelah membantu Konoha membereskan meja makan

"Hm?,"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?,"

"Silahkan,"

"Kau mencintaiku?,"

"N-NANI?! K-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?," jawab konoha gugup dan kehilangan raut poker face-nya

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin memastikan,"

"K-kau ini… Ugh… Apa masih perlu ditanyakan hal seperti itu?,"

"Jangan membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, Konoha,"

"Ugh...,"

"Jadi..?," desak Kuroha

"T-tentu aku mencintaimu, jika tidak mana mungkin aku mau melakukan semua _itu_ denganmu ugh," jawab Konoha menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi mukanya yang semakin merah.

"Yokatta," balas Kuroha menghembuskan nafas lega sambil merangkul Konoha

"Ada apa sih denganmu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?," tanya Konoha

"Iya ada apa sih denganmu?,"

"Huh?," sahut Kuroha dan Konoha bersamaan, bingung mendengar suara asing tersebut. "KANO?!"

"Konbawaaa ehe," jawab Kano riang

"Sejak kapan –EH SEDANG APA KAU DI RUMAH KAMI?," teriak Kuroha kaget saat sadar bahwa Kano sedang berdiri di ruang tamu rumah mereka

"Aku pikir hari ini semua anggota _Mekakushi Dan_ akan menginap di rumahmu Konoha," jawab Kano kalem. "Atau kau lupa memberitahu Kuroha?"

**Di sekolah mereka, Kagerou High dan Kagerou Junior High, kelompok "bermain" Konoha terkenal dengan sebutan 'Mekakushi Dan'. Mekakushi Dan yang sekarang terdiri dari 6 perempuan dan 6 laki-laki tersebut terkenal karena anggota kelompoknya memiliki kemampuan dan kisahnya masing-masing juga lebihnya lagi, salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang _idol._**

"Ah… Aku lupa. Gomen," jawab Konoha sudah menggunakan ekspresi sehari-harinya, yaitu tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bahkan tidak terlihat merasa bersalah Konoha," jawab Kuroha menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan futon dan barang-barang lain yang dibutuhkan,"

"Arigatou Kuroha,"

"Hai' Hai', Kano yang lain bagaimana?," tanya Kuroha

"Aku rasa mereka semua sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini, oh dan Momo mungkin akan sedikit telat karena dia ada jadwal pemotretan dari siang," jelas Kano panjang lebar

"Hm baiklah,"

**20 menit kemudian**

"Hei Kano jangan minum dari gelasku dasar bodoh," gerutu gadis tinggi berambut hijau tua itu.

"Tapi lebih enak menggunakan gelasmu nee~," jawab Kano dengan nada bicaranya yang menyebalkan seperti biasa

"Apa ini yang disebut indirect kiss? Chu~," goda gadis berambut biru yang diikat twintail.

"Urusai! Kau dan Kano sama saja menjengkelkannya saja," kali ini laki-laki yang menggunakan jaket merah yang menambah kehebohan ruangan tersebut

"Shintarou jangan terlalu galak sama Ene, kasihan dia," ucap gadis dengan 2 jepit merah di rambutnya.

"T-tapi dia m–,"

"Minna jangan membuat gaduh, nanti mengganggu tetangga," potong suara pelan yang lembut berasal dari perempuan berambut ikal panjang.

"Iya kalian ini bagaimana sih, kasihan Konoha jika ditegur tetangga, apalagi kita malam ini menginap," laki-laki berambut coklat tua itu ikut menanggapi ucapan perempuan barusan.

"Yah mereka berdua sudah kompak begitu kita diam saja deh," seru Kano menggoda.

**Itulah mereka, anggota Mekakushi Dan yang sudah berkumpul di rumah Konoha. Ada Kido, Kano, Ene, Shintaro, Ayano, Marry, dan Seto, oh dan jangan lupakan Momo dan Hiyori yang belum datang saat ini.**

**Seperti inilah keadaannya saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul. Ada-ada saja yang membuat mereka ribut sendiri. Biasanya kejadiannya adalah Kano yang mengganggu Kido, lalu Ene yang memanasi mereka, lalu Shintaro yang dengan jengkel menyuruh Ene diam, lalu Ayano yang membela Ene, lalu Marry dan Seto melerai mereka semua, dan ini belum termasuk Hiyori, Hibiya, Momo, Konoha, dan Kuroha. Mungkin hal ini juga yang membuat mereka tidak pernah bosan satu sama lain.**

"Shintaro-senpai, Momo masih lama?," tanya Hibiya

"He? Kau menanyakan Momo? Bukankah harusnya saat ini kau bertanya 'dimana Hiyoriku tercinta'?," potong Kuroha sebelum Shintaro sempat menjawab

"Aho! Aku kan sudah tau kalau dia mengerjakan PR dulu sebelum kesini makanya dia telat. Makanya aku menanyakan Momo," gerutu Hibiya

"Hmm~,"

"Momo bilang dia sudah di jalan, 10 menit lagi sampai," akhirnya Shintaro bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hibiya yang sempat terpotong Kuroha tadi

"KONBAWA KONOHA-SENPAIII," terdengar jeritan gadis berambut hitam dari depan pintu masuk

"H-HIYORI! Kau menganggetkan tahu?! Dan disini bukannya cuma ada Konohanii-chan saja," gerutu Hibiya

"Bilang saja kau cemburu~," Ene memulai perkara lagi

"Ene…," terlihat aura gelap di ujung sofa

"H-HAI' HAI' AKU DIAM AKU DIAM," dan Ene tidak terdengar suaranya lagi, setelah melihat ancaman tidak langsung dari Shintaro.

"Konoha-senpaiii aku kangen senpai," ucap Hiyori sambil menggaet paksa tangan Konoha

"Oi bocah…,"

"He… Seperti suara Ku—,"

"JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG KONOHA SEPERTI ITU DASAR BOCAH," Kuroha meledak

"Ah… Hai' hai' aku takut akan dimutilasi mendadak jika melawan Kuroha-senpai jadi…," jawab Hiyori pasrah sambil melepaskan tangan Konoha

"Kuroha apa kau tidak berlebihan? Hiyori kan hanya bermain," bela Konoha

"Kau –,"

"MINNA-SANN~ GOMEN AKU TELAT," Momo yang baru datang dengan heboh tidak sengaja memotong ucapan Kuroha

"Ahh Momo! Akhirnya kau datang, aku mulai khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu," jawab Marry membalas sapaan Momo

"Ahh tidak mungkin terjadi apa-apa kan padaku hehehe –eh? Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa suasananya tidak enak begini?," tanya Momo bingung sambil melihat Kuroha dan Konoha yang terlihat seperti sumber masalahnya

'ah itu,' bisik Marry sambil menarik Momo agar mendekat padanya. 'Tadi Hiyori sempat menempel dengan Konoha jadi Kuroha emosi, tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa karena kau datang,'

"Ah.. Masalah seperti ini rupanya… Yasudah yang penting sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa,"

"Ano.. Karena Momo sudah datang dan sudah hampir jam 7, bagaimana kalau kita mulai menyiapkan makan malam?," akhirnya Konoha angkat bicara setelah insiden tadi.

"Umm baiklah, kau mau kubantu?," tawar Shintaro.

"Heee? Tumben kau mau membantu Nii-chan," jawab Momo kaget. "Kau membantuku di rumah saja tidak pernah,"

"Apa ini yang disebut keadaan newlywed?," gumam Ene.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu aku bantu Momo. Lagipula kau sendiri yang 'aku tidak mau makanan yang kubuat jadi mengandung racun karena tanganmu Nii-chan' betulkan? Dan Ene kau diam sajalah," jawab Shintaro ketus sambil meninggalkan berjalan ke arah dapur meninggalkan Momo dan Ene.

"Ahahahaha gomen-gomen aku kan hanya bercanda," jawab Momo dan Ene bersamaan.

"Yosh!," ucap Kano tiba-tiba. "Karena Shintaro sudah menawarkan bantuan untuk Konoha ayo kita semua main game saja di kamar Konoha karena kita hanya akan mengganggu disini GYAHAHAHAHA –AW,"

"Dasar bodoh," jawab Kido sambil menjitak kepala Kano.

"Loh mana Marry, Ayano, dan Hiyori?," Tanya Seto yang menyadari bahwa ketiga perempuan ini sudah tidak berada di ruang tamu lagi.

"Um... Etto... Mereka...," jawab Hibiya dengan tampang ngeri sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.

"ASTAGA," seru Kido, Kano, Seto, Ene, dan Momo bersamaan.

**Mereka melihat pemandangan yang sangat mencengangkan.**

"Konoha-senpai tampan sekali yaa dia cocok menggunakan celemek itu muehehehehehehehehe," ucap Hiyori dengan air liur yang hampir saja menetes.

"K-konoha d-dan S-hintaro-san...," ucap Marry dengan suara pelan yang bergetar sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan tisu.

"K-kalian berdua jangan terlalu heboh nanti kita ketahuan melihat mereka dari belakang sini. T-tapi Shintaro cocok juga ya menggunakan celemek seperti itu, d-dan mereka berdua mengeluarkan aura yang r-r-r-omantis," bisik Ayano ikut mengambil tisu menutupi hidungnya.

"Setelah aku lihat-lihat, ternyata m-mereka memang benar cocok, a-aku akan merelakan K-konoha-senpai untuk S-shintaro-senpai," Hiyori pun ikut mengambil tisu dengan tujuan yang sama, menutupi hidung agar tidak ada darah yang menetes.

**Ternyata mereka bertiga fujoshi.**

**Semua yang ada di ruang tamu hanya bisa tercengang melihat pemandangan itu ya kecuali, Kuroha yang malah makin naik pitam dan Kano yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.**

"Konoha!," teriak Kuroha tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang diam menghentikan semua kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan, tidak terkecuali trio fujoshi itu.

"A-ada apa Kuroha?," Tanya Konoha yang bingung dan takut karena tiba-tiba Kuroha berteriak seperti itu padanya.

"Heh," ucap Kuroha. "Kalian berdua terlihat menikmati sekali waktu bersama kalian ini ya,"

"Kuro—,"

"Maksudmu apa sih mengucapkan semua itu saat disini jelas-jelas ada Ayano hah?," potong Shintaro sengit.

"Oh ya aku lupa, hati-hati Ayano jangan-jangan dia bermain di belakangmu dengan kekasih orang lain," lanjutnya sambil melirik Konoha yang tidak mengerti apa kesalahan yang ia buat.

"T-tapi Kuroh—,"

"Dan kau Konoha, dengan ekspresi datarmu itu aku rasa kau bisa menipu siapa saja dan menusuk mereka dan belakang bukan? Jangan-jangan selama ini kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain di belakangku?," jawab Kuroha yang makin dikuasai emosi.

"Kuroha...," gumam Konoha kehilangan semua ekspresi datarnya berganti dengan raut muka yang benar-benar menunjukkan kalau kata-kata Kuroha tadi sangat menusuk hatinya. "Kau keterlaluan...," lanjutnya dengan air yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Kuroha terdiam dan seolah sadar akan ucapannya saat melihat air mata yang jatuh di pipi Konoha untuk pertama kalinya dan parahnya lagi, penyebab jatuhnya air mata itu adalah dirinya sendiri, kekasih juga saudara Konoha.

"Kono—,"

"Ah... Gomen minna," ucap Konoha memotong Kuroha sambil mengusap air matanya. "Makan malamnya sudah hampir siap, kalian makan saja duluan, aku ingin ke kamar dulu."

**Semua terdiam saat melihat Konoha melangkah ke lantai 2, ke kamarnya dan 'klik' terdengar suara pintu kamar itu dikunci dari dalam.**

"A-ah, minna ayo kita makan. Konoha pasti nanti akan menyusul jadi...," ucap Ene mencoba memecahkan kebekuan di ruangan itu.

"Kalian semua makanlah duluan, aku nanti menyusul," ucap Kuroha sambil berjalan ke lantai 2.

"Hei apa –,"

"Stt... Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka, Shintaro," jelas Ayano sambil menarik tangan Shintaro.

"Mereka lucu sekali bwahahahaha –AHHH Kido mau sampai kapan kau menjitakku?," kata Kano kesakitan.

"Dasar bodoh," jawab Kido tidak peduli

"Yosh! Ayo kita makan~ Nanti kita sisakan bagian mereka berdua oke?," ujar Ene.

**Lantai 2, di depan kamar Konoha...**

_Tok, tok_

"Hiks,"

_Tok, tok_

"Hiks —ada apa? Bukankah kubilang makanlah duluan?,"

"Konoha,"

"K-kuroha...?," jawab Konoha terdengar kaget.

"Bisakah kau bukakan pintunya?," pinta Kuroha dengan suara lembut.

"M-maaf tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri, Kuroha. Kau makanlah, aku tidak apa-apa,"

'_Jika kau tidak apa-apa tidak mungkin kau mengunci dirimu seperti ini'_

"Aku tidak akan makan sampai kau mau ikut makan denganku,"

"..."

"Konoha?," panggil Kuroha bingung karena Konoha tidak menjawab ajakannya.

"Maafkan aku...,"

"Hah?," jawab Kuroha bingung.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku dan sepertinya kau akan semakin marah denganku jika aku meminta maaf tanpa mengetahui kesalahanku seperti ini, tapi aku tidak suka bertengkar denganmu da—,"

"Konoha bisakah kau buka pintu ini?,"

"T-tapi aku...,"

"Kumohon?,"

**_'klik'_ dan pintu itu dibuka.**

**Kuroha masuk dan melihat tisu dimana-mana dan Konoha yang menunduk tidak berani melihat wajahnya.**

"Konoha...," ucap Kuroha seraya memeluk Konoha dengan erat

"K-kuroha?," tanya Konoha bingung masih dengan meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf," Kata Kuroha masih sambil memeluk Konoha. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, bukan kau. Aku yang salah."

"B-bukan aku?,"

"Tidak, bodoh," jawab Kuroha sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air mata dari pipi Konoha. "Aku hanya dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu karena ketiga teman fujoshi kita itu sangat senang melihat kau dan Shintaro padahal aku tahu bahwa Shintaro hanya membantumu, bahkan aku lupa Shintaro sudah memiliki Ayano. Aku juga khawatir kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku karena banyak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang menyukaimu dan mereka lebih baik dariku. Aku memang bodoh,"

"K-kau cemburu?," tanya Konoha tidak percaya.

"Oh ayolah Konoha, apa aku harus mengulanginya?," jawab Kuroha sambil mengusap surai putih milik Konoha.

"T-tidak," jawab Konoha menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul kembali di wajah datarnya.

"Dan aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakan hal-hal keterlaluan tadi, maukah kau memaafkanku?," ucap Kuroha dengan wajah yang menyimpan penyesalan yang dalam.

"Tentu saja, Kuroha. Aku juga tidak mau kita bertengkar seperti ini lagi dan percayalah padaku aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu," jelas Konoha.

"Ya aku tahu itu," jawab Kuroha sambil mengusap pipi Konoha dan mencium bibir tipis miliknya.

"Ugh.. Kau menciumku,"

"Lalu? Kau tidak suka?," Tanya Kuroha dengan nada seduktif.

"B-bukan.. Tapi apa kau sadar kita sudah jadi bahan tontonan?," Jawab Konoha sambil menutupi mukanya yang sudah merah padam.

"Apa mak –WOAH SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN SEMUA ADA DISITU?,"

**Ternyata di belakang pintu yang tidak ditutup oleh Kuroha tadi, sudah berdiri semua anggota Mekakushi Dan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda satu sama lain.**

"Kami khawatir dengan keadaan kalian karena kalian lama sekali di atas," kata Seto mencoba untuk mengabaikan pemandangan yang barusan dia lihat.

"Jadi kami semua naik ke atas sini jaga-jaga jika kalian bertengkar hingga bermain fisik," sambung Kido sambil menghela napas.

"T-ternyata Konohanii-chan dan Kurohanii-chan sudah d-dewasa," balas Hibiya dengan wajah merah padam.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 'SUDAH DEWASA' KATANYA GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," tawa Ene meledak

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KALIAN BERDUA BERCIUMAN DI DEPAN SEMUA ORANG DAN ADIK KALIAN SENDIRI GYAHAHAHAHAHA –AAAWWWW," seru Kano heboh menyusul Ene yang tertawa terbahak-bahak yang dengan biasa diakhiri dengan pukulan maut dari Kido

"O-oi.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan mereka?," tanya Shintaro tiba-tiba.

"Mereka?,"

**Dan mereka melihat Marry, Ayano, dan Hiyori sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia.**

Fin~

* * *

Jadi? Jadi? x3 Bagaimanaaaa? Yuu-chan bener-bener suka pair KuroKono di Kagerou X3

Sayang di animenya Kuroha cuma muncul bentar :'

/inisesicurhatauthor /ditabok :'

Mind to review? :3


End file.
